


Fucked by the Whalewolf

by Mornelithe_falconsbane



Category: Sharktopus vs. Whalewolf
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, and hopefully yours, dub-con, giant cocks are definitely my kink, insane mad-science cock, whalewolf cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/pseuds/Mornelithe_falconsbane
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Ray/Pablo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Fucked by the Whalewolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopodes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodes/gifts).



> Seriously, though, why is this movie so good?

It’s twenty-seven days later, and Ray is throwing up everything he ate in the last month.

Pablo looks up from the magazine he stole from the barber shop, then shrugs. Ray still drinks like a fish, it’s pretty par for course. He leans over and and grabs Ray’s wallet, figuring he might as well buy the poor guy lunch. And himself lunch, while he’s at it--delivery fee for restaurant to boat service.

Ray starts crying for his mom as Pablo trots off the boat and onto the pier. God, Pablo is such a saint, helping Ray like this.

***

The sunlight was probably half of Ray’s problem, Pablo decides when he wanders back two hours later with a mini bag of chips and a 6 inch Subway sandwich. Ray’s moaning in the head, so he’s definitely alive--nothing to worry about.

“Hey!” Pablo shouts, knocking on the door. “Hey, I got you a sandwich!” He digs into his pocket and tosses Ray’s wallet back on the sofa. He’s not a thief, after all. “Ray, come eat the fucking sandwich!”

“I’m going to die,” Ray wheezes, but he sticks his hand out and makes grabby motions until Pablo slaps the sandwich into it.

“Yeah yeah,” Pablo says, rolling his eyes.

Later, he finds the Subway wrapper crumpled up on the floor, and Ray lying half-naked in outside the door to the head. He must have tried to shower, because he’s still dripping water and he’s using Pablo’s towel as a pillow.

Pablo shrugs and steps over him. Maybe Ray’s got a cold or something. Whatever.

***   
  
Ray doesn’t even twitch when Pablo walks out buck naked and steals his towel back. Pablo gives him a gentle kick in the stomach, because this was getting ridiculous. “Ray, come on. It’s almost fucking seven o’clock.”

A thin whine is Ray’s only response, and Pablo huffs. “Worst boss ever,” he mutters, heading into the galley.

Pablo’s got the leftovers almost heated up when Ray stumbles in, looking even less shaved than usual. “Is--” Ray pauses, and he looks like he’s trying to figure out the final question on Jeopardy. “Is the moon up?” he asks eventually, and he sounds confused, like even he doesn’t know why the fuck he’s asking that.

Pablo glances out the window, and has no idea. “I can’t see it?” he says, and abruptly Pablo has a bad feeling about pretty much everything. “I’ll go outside and check for you,” he offers cheerfully, walking past Ray and saying, “Watch the soup, okay?”

Ray nods, dazed and looking sick and pale as fuck. “Pablo--”

“Be right back!” Pablo shouts over his shoulder. Ten steps and he’s on the pier, and then he’s sprinting towards land. The moon is full and fat overhead, and the water looks midnight blue and vaguely threatening. Ray’ll watch that soup until it boils, and their stove sucks, Pablo has time--

Something huge is swimming along next to him, and Pablo is still a hundred odd meters from the shore. “Fuck,” Pablo says, and then it jumps out of the water and crashes into him, forcing him to his knees and then his stomach. “FUCK!” he yells again, thoroughly trapped.

“I’m hungry,” Ray says right in Pablo’s ear, and his voice is so distorted that Pablo barely recognizes it. “Pablo--”

“Get off me!” Pablo yells, trying to twist out from under him, but Ray gained like seven hundred pounds and an extra three or four feet of height in about a minute, so struggling does him no damn good. “Ray!”

Something curls around Pablo, huge and ending in a pair of massive flukes. “Well fuck,” Pablo mutters, dropping his head so his forehead’s resting against the smooth rubbery skin of Ray’s very new tail. Ray’s gone full whalewolf on Pablo and his tail is trying to cuddle him. “I’ll get you another sandwich?” he offers.

Ray seems confused by that, sniffing at Pablo’s neck like a dog, and all Pablo can think is, at  _ least he doesn’t have a blowhole.  _ “Hungry,” Ray says, and Pablo’s about to offer the sandwich thing again when he feels something huge and wet pressing against his ass.

“Ray--goddamn it, Ray, we don’t do this sober!” Pablo protests, suddenly realizing that Ray’s got him ass up under him, that massive tail pushed under his hips and acting more like a snake than any whale’s tail Pablo has ever seen.

Ray’s hands are bigger than Pablo’s head now, and he’s fumbling so much with the edge of Pablo’s sweats that Pablo just tugs the elastic out a bit, just enough for Ray to get his massive clawed fingers into it. Ray huffs happily, and it sounds like weird hippy music that’s using whalesong to blend the vocals.

His sweats rip almost in half as Ray drags them off of him, and Pablo squawks and flails, but also Ray’s cock has grown about four sizes and it’s currently sliding wetly between Pablo’s ass-cheeks. “Damn it, Ray--”

Pablo has a moment to worry about lube before Ray’s shoving his massive whale cock into his unprepared hole. Pablo shrieks in alarm, but it doesn’t exactly  _ hurt _ so much as--

“Pablo,” Ray growls in his ear, a half-whale, half-wolf abomination, but still just Ray fucking him. Just Ray, but bigger. Pablo’s done this before. He can take it.

Ray slides a little deeper, and Pablo’s certain he’s getting thicker. What kind of dick did whales even have? What kind did  _ wolves _ ? Pablo’s never bothered learning shit like that, but the lack of knowledge is making sweat break out on the back of his neck.

A low growl sweeps through him, going sub-sonic as Ray drags Pablo onto his cock, fucking so deep into him that Pablo can’t even cry out. It’s  _ so big _ and it gets bigger the deeper it goes, stretching Pablo shocking wide.

He’s mumbling some fucking bullshit, and not even Pablo knows what the fuck he’s saying. He thinks it might be  _ what _ as his stomach bulges against Ray’s tail under him, because Ray’s insane mad-science cock is pressing that deep.  _ More, _ when Ray drags almost free, claws ripping splinters out of the dock as Ray shifts closer so he can get the rest of himself into Pablo.

_ It’s nuts, _ Pablo thinks, watching moonlight scatter on the water as every nerve in his body lights up around Ray’s monster cock sliding back home. “Ray--fuck me, Ray, fuck what even--”

Ray purr-growls at him, and Pablo sneaks a hand down to his cock, rocking into his hand as Ray just goes deeper and deeper. It shouldn’t even be possible for Pablo to be this full of cock, and--fuck possible--it definitely shouldn’t feel so good.

His ass is stretched so tight around Ray, and Pablo can feel how much more there is left--lots, fuck--Ray rocks against him, trying to get deeper, and that’s just like Ray, wanting to be balls deep before he gets to the fun part.

That thought has barely registered before Ray’s rearing back so Pablo’s sitting on Ray’s cock, his thighs still not even reaching Ray’s alien-looking legs. The new position drives Ray deeper, makes Pablo’s cock twitch desperately in his frantically working hand.

“Pablooooo,” Ray whines at him, and his hands wrap almost entirely around Pablo’s ribcage and pushing him down onto the threateningly huge bulge that Pablo can feel pressed tight against his rim. “Pablooooo!”

Pablo breathes in and tries to relax, because frankly he doesn’t think he’s getting off Ray’s cock until he’s gotten all the way on. A little deeper, a little wider, and he’s never been so hard in his life.

Ray’s claws scrape against Pablo’s skin and he pushes harder, his cock twitching inside Pablo, and it’s not that any part of Pablo stretches more, but suddenly he’s moving down that giant shaft, taking Ray’s down to the hilt and coming into the palm of his hand so hard that he almost passes out.

He hears Ray growl his name, and Pablo shudders, his hand and stomach wet with the water dripping off Ray and come. “Fuck me,” he says, his skin still buzzing, his toes still curled tight.

It’s like Ray was actually listening, and Pablo harbours a faint hope that maybe his boss is still sort of human inside the weird. Then Ray’s dragging Pablo up and down on his cock like Pablo weighs nothing at all. He can feel Ray uncomfortably deep inside--terrifying deep, Pablo almost breathless every time Ray bottomed out in him.

Ray licks his neck, his breath hot against Pablo’s scalp. Pablo feels him coming, Ray’s cock twitching hard, and heat spreading inside Pablo. He has a half second to enjoy that, to think  _ that wasn’t half bad, _ before he realizes that Ray’s cock is  _ swelling _ inside him. “Wait, no--Ray!! Bad Ray! Off!”

The whalewolf fucking him shudders and whines at his scolding, but doesn’t pull out. At all.

Fucking  _ Ray _ .


End file.
